Kids Aren't Always Kids
The loud noise the alarm clock made startled me, and I jumped out of my bed. I stretched out as I stood. Heading to the kitchen, still with the blurry after sleep vision, I was trying to clear my thoughts and wake my mind up. I made myself a hot mug of coffee and sat in the front porch. "Good morning!" I heard the postman saying happily, while throwing my newspaper over the fence. I waved back and went to pick it up. "Let's see what are the ads are for," I thought as I sat back in the porch. I had been looking for a part-time job to make some money for my additional needs, but I didn't seem to find a job to fit me. As I read each ad quickly, I stumbled across this ad: "Babysitter is needed to keep a five-year-old girl in the afternoon today from six to eleven. Please contact at number." '' "That's it," I said to myself as I rushed in my house and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number and waited. A woman answered the phone, and I introduced myself. We spoke about the ad and she decided I was the perfect person to babysit her daughter. Being happy, I hung up the phone and continued relaxing and drinking my morning coffee, which had already turned cold. Hours passed, and I was ready to go and babysit the little girl. I found the house easily, and I was ready to ring the bell, when I saw a post-it note pinned on the front door. It read: ''"I want to apologise for not being here to meet you face-to-face, but my husband and I had to leave a bit earlier. A key to open the door is under the little rug in front of the door. Make sure my little girl goes to sleep at nine o'clock." "Strange," I thought. "Who leaves their five-year-old kid alone in the house waiting for the babysitter to come?". I got into the house, and I saw a little girl sitting on a chair, waiting. "Nanny!" she shouted and ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Hello little sweetheart! What's your name?" I said to her thinking she was adorable. "My name is Alice," the little girl said. I was in shock. Her voice was the same as the one I talked to the phone earlier in the morning! "It can't be, it's just my imagination," I said to myself. We spent hours playing and doing things together. The little girl seemed so adorable and cute, just like a little angel. When the clock showed it was nine, she asked me: "Nanny, do you want to see my craft room?" That seemed a little strange to me, a little girl having a craft room? "But it's time for you to go to sleep, my dear," I said to her softly. She looked very sad with my answer, and I said, "Ok, but after that you go to sleep!" That put a smile on her face. We walked up a closed door. "Close your eyes, Nanny, I will tell you when to open them!" she said happily. I did as I was told, and covered my eyes with my hands. I heard the door creaking and the little girl pushed me softly in. "Open your eyes now, Nanny!" she said. I opened my eyes. What I saw was the most terrifying thing I had seen in my whole life. Skulls. Human skulls everywhere. They were brightly painted with many colors, but that just made them look even more horrific. Where did this little girl find all these skulls? I started panicking. Before I could make a step to leave, I felt the girl gripping my neck and stabbing a knife in my heart. The pain was too sharp for me to handle. As I was falling on the floor, and thinking that I would be this little girl's next work of art, I heard a little voice whispering in my ear: "People who look younger aren't always children..." ---- Category:Mental Illness